O Desabafo de Pansy Parkinson
by Pandora Nott
Summary: Nem sempre é fácil ser amiga do nosso querido loiro, Pansy que diga. Fic para o projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III do querido fórum 6v. Pinhão!


**Título: **O Desabafo de Pansy Parkinson

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy (Pinhão é puro amor *-*)

**Classificação: **K

**Gênero: **Humor

**Status: **Completa

**Capa:** No perfil.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Razão Pinhônica: **30. Porque Draco fala demais no Harry.

**Nota: **Algumas Palavras feias e uma levíssima insinuação de slash. Minha tentativa de comédia, não sei se você vai rir lendo, mas eu ri bastante escrevendo.

* * *

**O Desabafo de Pansy Parkinson**

**Pandora Nott**

Diário da Pansy, 13 de Dezembro.

O que você faz pelo seu melhor amigo?

O quanto você aguenta dele?

Sinceramente, eu quero afogar o meu no lago da Lula-Gigante, o fazer nadar um pouquinho com ela, até que ela resolva lhe dar um "super abraço" o sufocando até ficar azul!

Sério, você no meu lugar, talvez pensasse em coisas piores, como torturas nas masmorras...

Desculpe, estou divagando, mas sério, estou irritada. Muito irritada e a culpa é desse infeliz que ainda chamo de melhor amigo.

Draco Malfoy.

Sabe, a vida é uma surpresa atrás da outra, você não pode prever o futuro (a maluca da professora Sibila Trelawney acha que pode, mas isso é outra história).

Então quem diria que Draco terminaria comigo? Ok, isso já tem tempo, já superei, eu e o Blaise estamos muito bem, obrigada, mas na época foi um choque, uma loucura, algo impossível de conceber. Afinal, olhe para mim, olhe para as opções dele! Não há tantas sangue-puro por ai, e menos ainda à altura dos Malfoy. Eu era a escolha ideal e, ok, estou fugindo do assunto novamente.

Após todo o drama, todo o choro (tá, não houve choro, mas fica mais bonito falando que houve) e as mágoas passadas, voltamos a nos falar. Não é como se tivéssemos outra opção. Também, aqui do lado _in_ manter os bons contatos é importantíssimo e, querendo ou não, éramos um bom contato um para o outro. Então, pelas formalidades, as coisas tinham que voltar a ser como antes.

O engraçado veio depois. Descobrimo-nos bem melhor como amigos do que como namorados, confiávamos um no outro e tínhamos um diálogo aberto e franco. Com a gentinha que estudamos, é muito difícil encontrar alguém que compartilhe da nossa opinião e/ou que esteja à altura para falar sobre ela.

Durante as aulas, somos impossíveis, línguas afiadas, tudo está a nossos pés, o topo dos populares dentro da Sonserina (lógico, afinal, onde mais importa dentro desse colegiozinho? Na Lufinha amarela? Realiza, quero mais é que os Lufosos explodam! Não, não, os Grinfinórios explodam, principalmente o testa rachada, maldito cretino e opa! Estou adiantando a história, vamos voltar), nada iria nos segurar. Quando chegam as férias, céus, são sempre incríveis. Muitas delas em Paris, fazendo compras, Draco sempre teve um excelente gosto, suas roupas muito bem escolhidas e alinhadas. Ajudou-me várias vezes com o que comprar, tendo a opinião certa para cada detalhe. (Como eu não notei antes, Merlin, como?).

Eu estava no céu e merecia estar lá! Comecei a paquerar Blaise, ele correspondeu, e as coisas estavam andando. É pedir muito, ter a vida perfeita? Por que ela teve que desandar?

Em um belo dia, Draco estava apreensivo, um tanto nervoso demais para seu semblante sempre calmo. Não parecia ele mesmo, o perguntei sobre o problema em questão e ele apenas me disse que mais tarde conversaríamos. Foi um dia longo daqueles, a curiosidade estava me queimando, eu admito. Mas eu jamais demonstraria isso, ele disse que iríamos conversar. Então eu iria esperar como se nada tivesse acontecendo, mas por dentro eu estava berrando, arrancando os cabelos, várias imagens vinham à minha mente, e na maioria delas eu o segurava pelo lindo pescoço pálido e o asfixiava até que me contasse tudo. Se eu fosse trouxa (em uma realidade paralela, bizarra e impossível), seria atriz.

A noite caiu e ele me procurou, finalmente para acabar com meu sofrimento (era o que eu pensava, tão inocente). Sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, segurava as mãos uma na outra e as encarava. Mantive-me em silêncio esperando ele se sentir confortável, porque eu sei que se o pressionasse, iria fugir. Ele se aproximou mais, ficou bem perto, seus lindos olhos cinza pediam clemência, Sério. A tonta aqui já estava achando tudo errado, mas, mesmo assim, o deixei falar, e ele começou com um:

"Pansy..."

E eu:

"Fale Draco." Acho que nunca fui tão gentil com alguém, e é provável que nunca mais vá ser.

Eu estava ali, esperando, e confesso, uma pontinha bem pequenininha achou que talvez ele quisesse voltar, que, depois de me ver com Blaise, tenha se arrependido de tudo e tenha descoberto uma paixão louca e impossível de conter. Que ele me queria, e então me tomaria nos braços, sequestraria para bem longe onde não pudessem me tirar dele. Sim, essa pontinha bem pequenininha pensou nisso tudo sozinha, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mas quando ela ouviu a próxima frase dele, ganhou uma irmã. E essa irmã era bem grande e devastadora.

Ele suspirou uma vez e disse antes que mudasse de ideia:

"Eu sou gay."

E essa irmã da pontinha, não eu. Estava congelada, ela tomou conta de mim e disse:

"COMO É QUE É?"

E o pior ainda estava por vir, pois ele continuou.

"Exatamente o que você ouviu, e tem mais, estou tendo um caso. Com o Potter."

Ok. Eu posso ser fria, posso ser conhecida pelo meu porte esnobe que olha tudo por cima, por absolutamente nada me abalar, mas puta que pariu (desci o nível, eu sei. Um instante que eu vou trocar de salto). Gay. Ok, dá para lidar com isso, não é como se eu tivesse transformado ele em gay nem nada assim, certo? Essas coisas acontecem, você não escolhe sua preferencia sexual. Sim, eu sei que sou bem resolvida. Mas respiro fundo, pois a última parte me mata.

Tendo um caso com o POTTER? O Potty, Pottah, Testa Rachada, Amigo dos sangue-ruim, Bastardo, Meio sangue ruim, cretino, metido a bonzão, quatro olhos, Drama Queen (esse ultimo é por minha conta)! Eu poderia passar o dia inteiro enumerando apelidinhos para o queridinho salvador dos trouxas, inclusive, já fizemos isso! Passamos um delicioso dia, Draco e eu, falando mal do Potter e companhia, e foi divertidíssimo! Mas isso me faz lembrar, Merlin, falar nele, esse sempre foi o esporte preferido do Draco.

A princípio era ótimo, adorava tirar uma com a cara do vermelho e dourado, mas com o tempo, sendo bem sincera, isso foi enchendo o saco. Até porque, quando o Draco começa a falar dele, você não consegue falar, vira um monologo. Lembro-me de inúmeras vezes ele dizer coisas como:

"Olhe aquele cretino, andando com a sangue-ruim e o pobretão, convenhamos, esse ar heroico nada tem haver com o Potter, pois o Potter é um idiota. Não concorda, Pansy? Claro que sim, é um meio sangue-ruim infeliz, se achando gente. Nojo só de olhar pra ele. Esse tipo de gente não devia existir, pois eles estão infectando o mundo. Atrapalhado medíocre. Sério. Como alguém consegue ser tão estúpido quanto ele? Pansy, vamos rir da última gafe dele e abrir um vinho em comemoração, afinal, nascemos no lugar certo, enquanto esse tipinho, como o Potter, sobrevive com migalhas. Ah! Falando nele, viu a roupa que ele estava usando ontem? Só não ultrapassa o nível de ridículo do ruivo traidor do sangue. Onde ele encontrou aquilo? Em um brechó? Vamos agradecer por durante a semana termos uniformes, assim nossos olhos estão protegidos. Falando em proteção, lancei aquela azaração nele, mas o Pottah conseguiu se defender. Foi pura sorte, é lógico! Mas na próxima ele não me escapa. Pansy, você tá me ouvindo?"

Seja bem sincero comigo, por quanto tempo você aguentaria disso?

Eu já ri muito de coisas assim, mas gosto mais quando posso participar do assunto, porém é falar no Drama Queen e acabou. O Draco não dá espaço para ninguém falar nada. Eu mereço um prêmio pela paciência de mago. E se eu o recebesse, agradeceria a minha família, a mim mesma, é claro, e a ele, por todo o teste de paciência que me fez passar por esse tempo todo.

Acabei aceitando a ideia dos dois juntos, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Por mais que às vezes Draco fosse um saco, era meu melhor amigo, então volto a repetir. O que você faria pelo seu melhor amigo? No meu caso, é aguentar esse romance.

Pelo menos, eu acreditava que ele pararia de falar tanto no Potter (sim, Potter. Draco não quer que eu o chame de apelidos ofensivos, apesar de que, o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente, e o "queridinho" vai ser sempre o Drama Queen para mim). Eu merecia essa paz, merecia meu amigo não sendo um chato. Eu merecia também aqueles sapatos que vi outro dia na vitrine, eram divinos, vou passar na loja no fim de semana, e bem que a bolsa da loja ao lado combina com eles. Ok, divaguei de novo. Voltando.

Para minha total surpresa (e meu desespero também), Draco parou de falar mal do Potter, mas não parou de falar dele. Trocou o monólogo antigo por um novo, que é mais ou menos assim:

"Pansy, Pansy! Ele está usando a blusa que eu comprei para ele, veja como fica perfeita naqueles músculos bem definidos. Que ele não escute isso! Vai ficar impossível, mas, Merlin, eu me perco naquele corpo. Acredite amiga, se ele fica bem nela, fica tão melhor sem. Ele sorriu para cá, finge que não viu, Pansy! Quantas vezes já disse a ele para não dar bandeira, que os outros não podem saber do nosso relacionamento! Essa noite ele vai ouvir, e bastante. Falando em noite, ontem ele quase enlouqueceu com meu perfume, o tinha na minha mão, não imagina o prazer que foi isso e... Desculpe, amiga, estou dando detalhes íntimos demais? Ah! Preciso contar isso, preparei uma surpresa para ele. Aproveitando que vamos entrar de férias, eu deixei reservado um chalé no sul da França para uma semana, com direito a piscina aquecida, banheira de hidromassagem e tudo o que tivermos direito, não é incrível? Foi uma das melhores ideias que eu já tive, e você vai me cobrir. não vai, Pansy? Se meus pais descobrem isso, eu estou perdido. Mais do que perdido, estou morto. Você podia aproveitar e reservar um para você e o Blaise também, eu deixo você copiar a minha ideia. Vão ser as melhores férias de todas. Pansy, você tá ouvindo?"

Eu no meio do nada, em um frio desgraçado? Sem chances. O Draco enlouqueceu de vez. Melhores férias? Mas e as nossas férias juntos? Nossos dias de compras? Nossas festinhas particulares com direito a spa? Ele estava jogando tudo fora! Não é justo!

Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter.

É SÓ O QUE EU ESCUTO!

Eu não suportei mais, e um desses dias em que o assunto era sempre o Drama Queen, fiz algo tão terrível como usar rasteirinha em um evento. Disse a ele:

"CALA A BOCA MALFOY! Não aguento mais ouvir falar do POTTER!"

Sim, eu explodi. Perdi o controle, admito, mas ele tem sorte por eu ter dito tão pouco, pois, se fosse para falar tudo, ele perderia as duas orelhas. E sério, o mandar calar a boca tão alto que provavelmente toda Hogwarts escutou foi revigorante, tão revigorante quanto o som que as bolsas com roupas novas fazem enquanto você continua olhando outras lojas. Falando nisso, preciso de compras, é terapêutico.

Eu amo o meu melhor amigo, mas, sinceramente, a Lula-Gigante vai aprender a amá-lo também.

* * *

"Potter" naquele momento foi dito 124 vezes, em homenagem as lindas razões pinhônicas (L) .

Pansy e o Draco nessa fic, de leve, me lembra minha amizade com meu melhor *-* huahauahua e geralmente ele é a Pansy, mas como eu disse, DE LEVE.

Surta-la me deixou contente xD escrever mais coisas com ela.

Comentários sempre são bem vindos.

Até a próxima!


End file.
